Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style)
"Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style)" is OlieFan360's movie Spoof of 1995 film "Jumanji". Cast *Alan Parrish - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Sarah Whittle - Trixie Tang (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Carl Bentley - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Judy Shepherd - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Peter Shepherd - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Van Pelt - Grandpa (Rugrats) *Peter Shepherd as a monkey - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Young Alan Parrish - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) *Young Sarah Whittle - Dora (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) *Sam Parrish - Woody (Toy Story) *Carol Parrish - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Billy Jessup - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Nora Shepherd - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Extraminator - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Construction Worker - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Caleb - Taran (The Black Caludron) *Benjamin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1&2) *Crocodile - Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Rhino on a loss - Baby Rhino (Tom and Jerry Tale) *Mrs. Thomas - Po Peep (Toy Story) *Bill - Chirstopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Miss Magruder - Anastasia *Parmadics - Arthur/Wart and Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) *Frank - Dmitri (Anastasia) *Shoe Factory Bum - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Bum's Dog - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Stampede - Rhino's (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Donkey Kong Country, 64 Zoo Lane and Jungle Cubs), Elephant's (Dumbo, Goliath II, The Jungle Book 1&2, 64 Zoo Lane, Donkey Kong Country 3, Jungle Cubs and Tarzan), Wildebeests (The Lion King), Zebra's (64 Zoo Lane, Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa and The Wild), Gazelle's (The Wild), Antelope (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and 64 Zoo Lane), Deer's (Bambi 1 & 2), Caribou's (Brother Bear and Alpha & Omega), Buffalo's (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Giraffe's (Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa and 64 Zoo Lane) and Llama's (The Emperor's New Groove and 64 Zoo Lane) *Bats - Bats (Stellaluna, Super Mario Games, Beauty and the Beast, Donker Kong Games, The Rescuers and Banjo-Kazooie Games) *Mosquitoes - Bees (Winne the Pooh, Donkey Kong Games, The Simpsons and Banjo-Kazooie Games) *Monkeys - Various Monkeys (The Simpsons, Super Mario Games, The Jungle Book, Donkey Kong Game, The Rugrats Movie, Banjo-Kazooie Game and 64 Zoo Lane) *Peilcan - Zazu (The Lion King) *Spiders - Spiders (The Secret of NIMH) *Gun Saleman - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Louise - Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Judy and Peter's Parents - Aladdin and Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Two French Girls - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Mario) *Humans - Mario, Luigi, Princess Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Toadwotth, Yoshi, Birdo, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Blue Toad, Purple Toad, Nabbit, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Shadow Mario, Wario and Waluigi (Mario), Olie, Zowie, Billy, Spot, Pappy, Olie's Mom, Olie's Dad, Billy's Mom, Billy's Dad, Screwy, Polie Anna, Wheelie, Uncle Gizmo, Gloomius-Maximus, Coochie and Coo (Rolie Polie Olie), Princess, Dotty, Claude, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Rupert the Roo, Back to Front, Lucy, Pumpernickle, Mr. Marmalade, Woody the Woodpigeon, Ragamuffin and Edward (The Raggy Dolls), Teddy, Annie and Chauncey (The Forgotten Toys), TinkerBell (Peter Pan), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Handy Smurf, Snappy Smurfilng, Nat Smurfilng, Slouchy Smurfilng, Puppy, Nanny Smurf, Painter Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Wild Smurf, Vanity Smurf Smurfette and Sassette (The Smurfs), Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius, Johnson, Diesel, McDuff, Alfred and Squeaky (Johnson and Friends), Buzz Lightyear, Mr Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken, Losto and Wheezy (Toy Story), Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Mr. Sparks, Mr. Milko, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr. Tubby Bear, Mr. Jumbo, Dinah Doll, Sly and Gobbo, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Martha Monkey and Mr. Plod (Noddy), Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, The Camel, Babette, Grandpa, Maxi-Fixit, Susie Princushion, Barney Beanbag, Socko, Topsy and Twin Pennies (Raggedy Ann and Andy), Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Francis, Slim, Hermlich, Dim, Gyspy, Manny, Rosie, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) and Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Zebra, Camel and Sailor (Old Bear) Scenes Jumanji (Human Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 Jumanji (Human Style) part 2 - 1969/Woody's Shoe Factory Jumanji (Human Style) part 3 - Diego Discovers Jumanji Jumanji (Human Style) part 4 - Diego and Woody's Argument Jumanji (Human Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Diego Gets Trapped in Jumanji Jumanji (Human Style) part 6 - 26 Years Late /The Shepherds Moves in Jumanji (Human Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor Jumanji (Human Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Monkeys Jumanji (Human Style) part 9 - Shere Khan Attacks!/Timmy Turner Returns Jumanji (Human Style) part 10 - Searching for Timmy Turner's Parents Jumanji (Human Style) part 11 - Bees Again/Reverve Psychology Jumanji (Human Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Trixie Tang Jumanji (Human Style) part 13 - Crawing Vines and Deadys Plants Jumanji (Human Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Not Stop Playing'/Grandpa Appears Jumanji (Human Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Zazu Steals the Game Jumanji (Human Style) part 16 - Pinocchio Saves the Game/Link Arrests Timmy Turner/Pinocchio Cheats Jumanji (Human Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot Jumanji (Human Style) Part 18 - To the Rescue/Young Simba Grows a Tail Jumanji (Human Style) part 19 - Indoor Mosoon/Crocodiles Attack Jumanji (Human Style) part 20 - Quicksand/Spiders Jumanji (Human Style) part 21 - 'Almost There With Much at Stake'/Earthquake Juamnji (Human Style) part 22 - Stuart Wins/Back in 1969/Diego Make Up with Woody Jumanji (Human Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 Jumanji (Human Style) part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: Jumanji (1995) Clips From Movies/TV Shows & Series/Video Games/Cd-i Game Used: The Fairly Odd Parents (2001) The Legend of Zelda (1989) Link: Faces of Evil (1993) Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1994) Alice in Wonderland (1951) Pinocchio (1940) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) Rugrats (1991) The Rugrats Movie (1998) Rugrats in Paris The Movie (2000) Rugrats All Grown Up! (2001) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Dora The Explorer (2000) Go, Diego, Go! (2005) Toy Story (1995) Toy Story Treats (1996) A Bug's Life (1998) Toy Story 2 (1999) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) Toy Story 3 (2010) Toy Story Toons Haliiwan Vancation With Cars 2 (2011) Toy Story Toons Small Fry With The Muppets (2011) Toy Story Toons Partysaurus Rex With Finding Nemo 3D (2012) Toy Story of Terror! (2013) Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) Category:OlieFan360 Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs